I'm Not Your Girl
by Mallovoriel
Summary: Does Pete have another woman? Will Daniel ever get to talk to Carter? And will Jack continue to be silent?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, which isn't a very good one at that, but still its MINE! If you wish to archive please ask I can tell you already I will say yes… then what's the point you ask? So I can visit it.

Warning: Well just to warn you this fic like totally puts down Pete. So all yal who like him, go elsewhere! You have been warned… I mean don't get me wrong I'm sure Pete's a good guy and I'm sure he loves Sam, but I just can't see them ever going anywhere. He just doesn't seem like her type to me, and it's not just because I'd like to see her with Jack. Because if it were someone else I think I could accept it. Like Martouf _-shudder-_, that ambassador dude who she married in the future _-gag-_, or even Orlin _-double shudder-_, among various others. Theres just something about Pete that I don't like. And I'm like majorly rambling so on with it, before I have to start writing Anatomy notes _-ugh-_

A/N:_-NO! anatomy time-_… ok I'm back a whole day later and in anatomy none the less. Wait were starting again, evil teachers always wanting to do something_-NO!-_ … yes I'm back and it didn't take me a whole day either. I'm in bible now, I had to learn about ATP's in anat. And take a very hard quiz (which I failed by the way but it didn't count so I'm happy) so… yea.

Aye caramba Jsgal24JAG here. Just be weary. Mon ami est tres, tres... weird and wired. I agree with her and have one thing to say...

_MICHAEL SHANKS IS A HOTTIE!_

Yes and back to me now… she insisted I let her write that and I have to say I partially agree with her. Michael Shanks is a very attractive man though sadly too old for me. Yes and that had nothing to do with the story so on with it… wait a min how many of yal are actually reading this seriously I mean any authors note this long you know has no point whatsoever. I actually think I've read stories that weren't this long. And my muse is going to hurt me if I don't get on with it… but I've got to do bible now so… yea… I'm back now _-claps- _sry it took me so long seriously its Saturday now… well actually it was Saturday when I wrote it its Sunday now as I type it… listening to Garth Brooks… I couldn't write Friday because I had a big college fair to go to. I've got so much stuff to shift through now, its ridiculous. But hey I'm a junior so I have a whole year to think. Ok I'll stop rambling now… I hope…

---------

Sam's P.O.V

It'd been days since she'd been able to make full eye contact with him. She was afraid if she did she wouldn't be able to look away and then she might have said something she'd have come to regret. It had been like this ever since Pete had proposed, she of course told him she needed to think about it. She had this overwhelming sense that for some reason if she were to accept, that she'd be betraying Jack. Although she had given him almost every possible opportunity to say something, sometimes that man was just so dense!

Daniel had finally confronted her their first night on the planet, P3X- somethin another… now she knew it was bad, she usually remembered things like that. She'd told Daniel in none to subtle terms that she did not want to discuss it and he had had sense enough to leave it at that for once.

After two more nights on the planet, she was finally starting to loosen up, Daniel noticed. But on their fourth and final day on the planet, she began closing herself off again.

They were going back today and everyone knew who would be waiting for them at the end of 'that' ramp. She could only hope the debriefing would be short, so she wouldn't have to spend any more time with 'him' than what was absolutely necessary. She couldn't be blamed for her actions if she did…

---------

A/N: r and r please. oh and anyone have ideas for the debrief?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: hey sry the first one was so short I promise this one will be longer. Please r and r, and I know there are people out there who don't review. But if you don't review how can I know that you like it and want more, or that you hated it and think it's a terrible story line. Whatever your thoughts are I would please like to know.

Disclaimer: what they aren't mine?.. drat

---------

Last time…

They were going back today and everyone knew who would be waiting for them at the end of 'that' ramp. She could only hope the debriefing would be short, so she wouldn't have to spend any more time with 'him' than necessary. She couldn't be blamed for her actions if she did…

---------

Now…

As they approached the gate, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter went to the MALP, after Teal'c had dialed the gate, to contact the SGC and tell them they were sending it back through. The gate opened with its usual cheery whoosh and she couldn't help but think it was mocking her. She activated the MALP so she could communicate via video link with the base. She plastered a smile on her face and prepared herself speak with the General.

"Carter?" the disembodied voice of General O'Neill issued from the MALP, "anything to report?"

"No, sir," she said getting a bit of a lilt in her voice, "as you would say 'trees, rocks,… tell me again why we had to come _'here'_ to see this?"

He shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him, she was picking up on him way too much. "Very funny Colonel," he teased, "come on home."

---------

Back at the SGC…

As they stepped onto the ramp and the gate shut off behind them she couldn't help but notice him smiling at the end of the ramp. _–Damn him doesn't he know what that smile does to me-_ she thought.

Colonel O'Neill, no General O'Neill now, but she guessed she'd always think about him like that as 'her' colonel. Why was it she always called him that? By his rank that is, 'colonel' before, 'general' now, or 'sir'. But never Jack, why was it she just couldn't say that?

Perhaps she was afraid that if she did it might bring up some things in the back of her mind that were better left buried. After all she shouldn't be thinking about him that way, she'd moved on, she'd decided that she'd accept Pete's proposal, even though Pete didn't know it yet, but still. She was marrying him. And she was happy with that… right? Well, as happy as she could be given that Jack no longer cared for her. At least that's what she thought, after all, if he did care for her he would've said something before he let it go this far… right? Lord knows, she'd given the man every opportunity short of groveling.

This thought process took only a fraction of a second before she stuffed the thought into the proverbial safe-box in the back of her mind along with all her other insecurities about 'that' man. As she strode confidently down the ramp with Daniel and Teal'c on her heels.

Her brief loss of composure and the flash of emotions across her features were not lost on the rest of her team. But, unlike Teal'c and O'Neill who would keep quiet about it, Daniel decided that he'd have to corner her later and find out what was going on before she made a decision that she might come to regret.

After Sam's succinct and one-sided (brownie points if you can guess who's side the convo was coming from) conversation at the base of the ramp, she headed to the infirmary for her post-mission exam, allowing the guys to have first dibs on the showers. After all, they needed it more than her and she had a whole 4 hours before she had to report to the conference room for debriefing. She could do whatever she wanted, short of leaving base of course. That would simply be too much trouble.

---------

4 hours later…

She was working in her lab when Daniel came by to pick her up on the way to the debriefing. They walked in a somewhat companionable silence towards the conference room.

She knew that he was just waiting for an opportunity to confront her. And she was doing her best to not let him get that opportunity anytime soon. The less he knew the less she thought about it. Some things were just better left buried. Or so she thought.

She steeled herself as they neared the briefing room. _–all I have to do is get through this- _she thought, ­_-then I can go home and take a nice hot bubble-bath before I go to Pete's.-_

She had called Pete earlier to let him know she was back 'in town', and he had invited her over for dinner. She had thought she heard a female giggle in the background just before she hung up, but it must've been her imagination running away with her, after all she had been being a bit paranoid lately…

--------

Does Pete have another woman? Will Daniel ever get to talk to Carter? And will Jack continue to be silent?

A/N: hey people I still need ideas for the briefing, I was stalling with this one can you tell? And I still need to come up with a title that's fitting but everything I think up falls short, see if you can help me out here if you have any ideas k?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: hey this one will hopefully be a bit longer. sry but my spurts of inspiration come just like that… as spurts. Um… a note here to The Perfect Chicken – I know it needs to be longer! And the grammar… well that's what I have you and your sister for grin… j/k… maybe… but anyway you know I failed grammar so just forget it… oh and 'bad' word? What 'bad' word?… one more thing. Gorillas rule!

Now back to the matter at hand…

---------

Last time…

She had called Pete earlier to let him know she was back 'in town', and he had invited her over for dinner. She had thought she heard a female giggle in the background just before she hung up, but it must've been her imagination running away with her. after all she had been being a bit paranoid lately…

---------

Now…

The briefing ended and she made a beeline for the door hoping to get out of there without any further comment.

"Carter?"

No such luck. She turned slowly to face him making sure her face was devoid of emotion. "Yes, sir?"

Was it just him or was she being purposely cold towards him recently, he didn't think he done anything to upset her. But then again he could be wrong. "Could I speak to you for a minute?" he gestured towards his office.

"Of course General."

They entered his office and he shut the door behind him before going behind his desk to sit down while she chose to remain standing. She stared unwavering a point on the wall just above his head. _–I will not make eye contact. I will not make eye contact. I will not…-_ she repeated to herself silently. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Jack finally spoke up.

"So?…" he started

"Yes sir?" she said finally looking at him. _–Dammit I wasn't going to make eye contact,- _she reprimanded herself.

"Is something bothering you Colonel?"

"Nothing sir. Why do you ask?" she responded coldly clearly wishing him to dismiss his query.

"Maybe its me but you seem a bit distant lately, as if I've offended you in someway…" he trailed off as her eyes flared in anger. She turned away from him and took a deep breath.

"Carter?…" he asked. When he received no response "Sam?…" he queried his voice much softer this time.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked still turned away from him her head bowed somewhat in defeat and her voice so low and choked with emotion that he almost didn't catch what she'd said.

"Excuse me?" he asked standing up somewhat bewildered.

"What do you want me to say?" louder this time and with quite an edge to it. "What do you want me to tell you? That everything's fine, that it will all go back to the way it was before, that I'll continue to pine away for you never asking anything in return." She turned to face him. "What do you expect from me? I wanna know… I wanna know what its going to take before you figure out that I can't keep going like this. It's either all or nothing I can't handle the in-between anymore. I've given you plenty of time to decide plenty of open opportunities to make the choice of where this was going and you've obviously decided you'd rather it be nothing. And now I'm here honoring what was obviously your decision and you ask me what's going on? I don't know what you want from me anymore."

He just stood there completely shocked wondering where on earth this had come from. He'd only wanted to know if something was bothering her, he hadn't expected it to be him.

She took a deep breath wondering where on earth that had come from and why'd she'd just told him all that… she really needed to get some more rest. And she needed to figure this all out, she made her decision quickly and looked back up at him. Confidently, "but I do know I have quite a bit of leave coming to me so if you don't mind I'd like to take about a week or so? It seems everything's spiraling out of control and I just need to get a grip."

He shook his head trying to figure out what had just happened and simply nodded at her and waved his hand a sign of dismissal.

She turned to walk out the door then paused in the doorframe glancing back at him over her shoulder before striding confidently out into the corridor resolute that she was going to figure this out… and wondering why on earth she had just told him all that_. –I must really be losing it-_ she thought. She got in the elevator and headed toward the surface for once the thought of work needing to be finished didn't even cross her mind.

----------

A/N: so yea I'm not sure where this came from and I'll probably feel much different about it in the morning this was definitely not the way I had planned it to go but you know how it is sometimes these things have a mind of their own. Please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What?! They're not mine……

A/N: I know its been a while but things have been hectic with the holidays and all.

---------

Last time…

She turned to walk out the door then paused in the doorframe glancing back at him over her shoulder then strode confidently out into the corridor resolute that she was going to figure this out… and wondering why on earth she had just told him all that. –I must really be losing it- she thought. She got in the elevator and headed toward the surface for once the thought of work needing to be finished didn't even cross her mind.

---------

Now…

"Sam!" Daniel yelled running down the corridor after her. But she didn't seem to have heard him and simply continued on her way getting on the elevator and heading to the surface. He reached the doors just as they closed.

He sighed and looked around hoping something would come to him because he definitely wasn't running up that many flights of stairs to reach the surface. Finally he decided he'd catch her tomorrow as she'd mentioned something about going over to Pete's tonight and it wouldn't be worthwhile for him to drive to her house as she would be leaving almost immediately.

His shoulders slumped in resignation as he turned and headed back towards his office bumping into Jack on the way.

"Hey Jack," he said falling in step beside him.

"Hey spacemonkey," Jack said trying to hide his bleak tone of voice and Daniel simply rolled his eyes at the use of Jacks chosen nickname.

"So where are you headed?" Daniel asked.

"Well actually I was on my way to ask you and Teal'c if you'd like to come over to my place tonight. You know drink beer, order pizza, watch a couple movies- as long as it isn't star wars…"

"Sure Jack I'd love to come," Daniel said cutting off Jacks rambling.

Jack smiled "well then now all I have to do is find Teal'c. How's 19:30 sound?"

Daniel frowned slightly as he concentrated on translating that back into standard time –oh 7:30- he thought as it dawned on him "yeah 7:30's fine for me. Tell Teal'c I'll give him a lift."

"Will do," Jack said as he headed down the corridor in search of the illusive jaffa, shaking his head as he thought about how hard Daniel tried not to become acclimated to military culture.

---------

A/N: yes I know its short and yes I know I'm stalling but I promise more is coming. Soon… barring any major emergencies of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: as most people have figured out they've probably read this before as I had to take it down for a while and am now reposting

-----------

Last time…

She turned to walk out the door then paused in the doorframe glancing back at him over her shoulder then strode confidently out into the corridor resolute that she was going to figure this out… and wondering why on earth she had just told him all that. –I must really be losing it- she thought. She got in the elevator and headed toward the surface for once the thought of work needing to be finished didn't even cross her mind.

-----------

Now…

Sam's mind raced as she pulled out of the base parking lot. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid Daniel's questions forever, yet at the same time did she really want too. She just had to sort all this out. She turned on the radio as she pulled up to a stoplight and prepared to turn right onto the main road going home.

The 1st song she heard was off of one of Cassie's mixed cd's , she couldn't remember the singer's name but she couldn't help feeling it kind of struck home.

_Felt so right for a while_

_Almost really believed_

_I could stay here forever_

_My heart could be free_

_Oh I wish it were that easy_

_But it's never been for me _

_I'm not your girl_

_Feels so warm and so safe here_

_Now don't get me wrong_

_But it's selfish to stay here_

_I'd be leading you on_

She couldn't keep the thought from crossing her mind that maybe just maybe this… thing… with Pete was simply a fling. Something her subconscious mind had created to keep it off of Jack. _Nah… I've never been one for denial the fact that my relationship distracts me from Jack is merely a coincidence. I mean it distracts me from Daniel too. I mean its not as if I was trying to keep my mind off him or anything._

_Maybe someone else can give you_

_What you really really want_

_But I'm not your girl_

_Well they say people change_

_And I wish it were true_

_Its something I've tried so hard to do_

_Now I can't explain_

_Why right feels so wrong_

At that moment she reached up and shut off the cd, unable to bear the parallels her mind was creating. Of course she would avidly deny that any of it was true for her.

She ran down her list of to do's as she turned on her street. She saw the lights on at her house and was caught off guard. _What the… is he at my house?!_ She thought. She pulled in the drive and turned off her car. But she didn't get out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-----------

Last time…

She ran down her list of to do's as she turned on her street. She saw the lights on at her house and was caught off guard. _What the… is he at my house?!_ She thought. She pulled in the drive and turned off her car. But she didn't get out.

-----------

Now…

He eventually came and stood in the doorway waiting for her to get out. As she walked up to him she couldn't stop herself from calling out.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a tone a bit harsher than she had intended

Pete looked taken back for a moment before ushering her in and taking her jacket.

"You said once that the perfect end to the day was to be able to come home to a home cooked meal so… I cooked. I hope you don't mind." He said as he lead her into the dining room and a beautifully set table.

"No, not at all. That's so sweet you remembered," she said turning to look over her shoulder and smile at him warmly before he pulled out the chair for her to sit.

She turned her attention to the place setting _-flowers, candles, wine glasses… he put a lot of work into this… wait, is that my mothers china-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again.

"I fixed a penne pasta dish… I hope you like it." He said nervously as he walked back in from the kitchen and placed their dinner on the table before pouring the wine. Only problem was that it was a dry red… and she only drank white.

-----------

A/N: going to go back over to Jack's for next chap… I had Jack mention 'movies' in chap 4 and now that's come back to haunt me because I can't think of anything… feel free to help me out if you so wish…


End file.
